Quand le destin s'acharne
by claclam
Summary: Bella, par un méchant coup du destin, se retrouve a Forks une nouvelle fois. Elle y trouve son prince charmant, mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Eh bas il était temps que j'écrive quelque chose! je lis trop je poste rien.. bref c'est ma première ff que je POSTE j'en ai une autre en réserve mais je suis un peu bloquée et j'ai pas trop la motivation pour le moment!**

**disclaimer: tout le monde dit ça alors je fais comme tout le monde les perso m'appartiennent pas les 4 bouquins twilight non plus enfin rien du tout quoi! je mélange juste tout dans une grande marmite nommée cerveau et je recrache ça sur un écran! c'est ma copine stephanie meyer qui a tout inventé, pas moi je le jure **

**on se voit en bas :D (l'italique gras souligné entre parenthèse c'est moi qui me parle a moi même vous êtes pas content c'est la même chose! bisous bisous les loulous _(garous)_ mon dieu je vais trop loin...**

* * *

13 Septembre

J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui. Ma vie a été jusque là plutôt banale. Mes parents ont divorcés lorsque j'étais encore un bébé, je n'ai donc subit aucun choc. Je passais l'année scolaire avec ma mère et me rendais chez mon père pour les grandes vacances, deux semaines, pas assez pour se lier a proprement parler. Ma mère s'est remariée. Un chic type, Phil. Attentionné, intelligent, un peu plus jeune que ma mère mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est ce pas ?

J'étais seule à la maison quand ils ont sonnés a la porte. Je pensais que ca serait ma mère et Phil. Mais non. Deux officiers sont arrivés et le temps s'est comme arrêté. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me disaient, mais je les ai suivit. Je suis montée dans leur voiture. Doucement. Elle a démarré et je voyais les lumières de Phœnix défiler. Vite. Bien trop vite pour moi. La voiture s'est arrêtée. Je suis sortie. Doucement. J'ai levé la tête et lu a voix haute le panneau au dessus de ma tête « Centre médical et Hôpital St Joseph ». Je fis quelques pas et perçut des appels venant des deux policiers. Je les ignorais. Je voulais désormais rejoindre ma mère qui se trouvait quelque part dans le bâtiment.

Je retrouvais Phil dans la salle d'attente pleine a craquer, désemparé. Après qu'il mut expliqué la situation je me levais et quittais la salle. J'errais sans but dans les couloirs. Ma mère était dans une salle d'opération, quelque part. Des médecins autour d'elle devaient s'évertuer a recoller les morceaux... Un accident tragique qui a causé la mort d'une dizaine de personnes et un nombre impressionnant de blessés. Encore un type trop alcoolisé qui a décidé de rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il a survécu. Il est déjà sorti de l'hôpital, lui. Quelques points de suture et il était comme neuf. Comme quoi le monde est pas toujours très juste.

De retour dans la salle d'attente. Elle est presque vide cette fois et toujours Phil qui attends. Qui attends. Il est assis sur un canapé, les jambes repliés contre lui et il se balance. Une petite tape sur l'épaule, un sourire incertain et je suis repartie dans mon couloir. La tête basse, les mains dans les poches. L'attente. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Ce laps de temps ou vous avez encore espoir et d'un moment a l'autre, tout peut basculer. Tout peut s'arrêter. Une mère inquiète pour son enfant, un mari pour sa femme, moi pour ma mère. Dans ces moments là, mieux vaut ne penser a rien, se vider la tête, tout oublier comme si plus rien ne comptais. Les pleurs ne servent a rien. La colère non plus. Autant de moyens d'exprimer sa peur qui n'augmenteront pas les chances de revoir l'être aimé un jour.

Des séjours à l'hôpital, ma mère en a fait au moins autant que moi, et c'est pas peu dire. J'ai déjà pleuré. J'ai déjà crié. Je me suis même évanouie une fois et j'ai fini dans la même chambre que ma mère, sur le lit d'à côté !Je suis déjà passé par là... Je sais quoi faire. Je ne veux pas partir défaitiste mais l'espoir n'est pas bon dans ce genre d'établissement. Alors pour passer le temps je marche. Je marche encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. De la musique dans les oreilles pour ne pas entendre au malheur des autres, de peur que ca ne déteigne sur moi. Je vois les gens passer à mes côtés. Pressés. Des médecins, des patients, des visiteurs. Tous pressés. Pressés de sortir d'ici sûrement. De quitter les murs ardoise et les lumières artificielles pour le réconfort de leur chez-soi. Je les comprends. J'étais comme ça avant.

L'accident de ma mère est de loin le plus grave qu'elle ai subit. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il va se passer. Qu'est ce que le docteur va me dire ? Quand il s'approchera de moi. Est ce qu'il va sourire et je saurais que tout vas bien ? Ou va t-il enlever son masque, me regarder avec pitié pour me faire comprendre que ma mère ne s'en ai pas sortie ? Que ma mère n'est plus là ? Que je serais privée d'elle à jamais?

Je sortis de ma stupeur lorsque je percutais quelque chose. Je ne suis quand même pas rentrer dans un mur si ? Non l'obstacle est tombé lui aussi, et ses papiers sont éparpillés sur le sol. J'enlève vite mes écouteurs et ramasse les papiers en m'excusant continuellement. Je lève la tête et tends les papiers à l'homme dans lequel je suis rentrée. Un docteur. Blouse blanche, stéthoscope, la totale. Cheveux blond, la peau assez pâle, plutôt bien conservé pour son âge. **_(si tu savais__ ^^)_**

-**Désolé**, m'excusais-je encore une fois

-**Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie**, répondit-il avec un sourire

Il commençait a partir lorsque je le retins par le bras.

-**Docteur..**

-**Cullen** m'indiquât-il

-**Docteur Cullen, je suis la fille de Renée Dwyer, l'accident de voiture sur la nationale, je voulais savoir... Est ce que vous avez des nouvelles sur sa situation ?**

Il se tourna afin d'être face à moi. Ca n'est pas bon ca... Je serrais son bras inconsciemment. Je voyais la pitié s'installer sur son visage. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Je serrais un peu plus.

-**Excusez moi je ne m'occupe pas de cette patiente. Un collègue s'en charge, je suis désolé mais je n'en sais pas plus.**

Soulagement. Un profond soulagement s'empara de moi. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je repris donc bien vite mes esprits. Je n'avais pas d'informations j'en étais au même point. Je lâchais le bras du docteur et le remerciais avant de repartir dans un nouveau couloir.

Il était temps que je repaie une visite à Phil. J'avançais plus par automatisme qu'autre chose vers la salle d'attente. Plus qu'un couloir avant d'y être. Je poussais la porte devant moi. Ce que je vis me glaçât le sang. Un médecin, face a Phil. Celui-ci le regardais, debout, tremblant, les yeux rougis par les larmes toujours présentes et qui continuais de couler sur ses joues. Je m'approchais à pas lents. Le visage de Phil se tourna vers moi et je lu toute la peine de cet homme dans ses yeux. Il s'avança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublants.

-**Je suis désolé Bella... Tellement désolé...**

Je retournais son embrassade tant bien que mal avant de me séparer lentement de lui. Mes yeux commençaient a s'embuer. Le médecin se tourna vers moi, le chagrin sur son visage se lut également.

-**Mademoiselle Swan ?**

-**C'est moi.**

-**Toute mes condoléances...**

Je n'écoutais pas la suite.

C'était la fin.

* * *

**Voilà première ff soyez indulgents svp ^^ un peu dark pour un début je sais!**

**c'est qu'un début j'ai des idées pour la suite mais rien ne dit que je vais la finir :/ si quelqu'un veut vraiment la suite je peux essayer de l'écrire mais bon ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.. J'ai le bac toussa toussa!**

**Si vous avez des idées, des conseils, je suis preneuse! je veux pas être écrivaine mais j'aime bien écrire donc hésitez pas!**

**bonne matinée, bonne journée, bonne soirée!**

**Clara 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! bien le bonjour!

déjà merci a ceux qui ont reviewé, favorité et followé! Ca fait extremement plaisir. Je vous compte deja presque plus sur les doigts de ma main alors que j'ai posté qu'un chapitre je vous assure ma première review ça m'a fait un choc ^^

Bref, j'ai essayé de pondre quelquechose avant la rentré. (et encore ca me paraît court..) Encore une fois un peu glauque (je promet je suis pas comme ça normalement ;( ) seulement voilà twilight je trouve ca un peu culcul la praline, il aurait fallu un peu plus de "problèmes" a mon goût mais bon c'est pas moi qui ai écrit un bestseller n'est ce pas?!

Disclaimer: d'ailleurs c'est pas moi c'est madame Meyer et les perso ou le bouquin meme les films et bah ils sont pas a moi :(

A bientôt les coco! j'espère que ca vous plaira :D

* * *

J'enfilais ma robe, noire, mon gilet, noir et mes chaussures, noire. Un dernier regard dans le miroir. J'attrape les clés et sors de ce qui représentait autrefois un foyer pour moi. Phil est là, à côté de moi. Il a été un vrai fantôme cette dernière semaine. Il faut dire que ca n'étais pas vraiment mieux de mon côté. Les cernes sous mes yeux gonflés en était la preuve. Je prends le volant et nous conduit à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Je me gare entre deux voitures et sors péniblement. Phil, lui ne bouge pas. Je fais le tour et lui ouvre, lui tirant le bras afin qu'il s'extrait du véhicule. Nous marchons ensemble à côté des amis de ma mère. Je ne les connais pas. Je ne veux pas les connaître. Il ne font que me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu. J'avance en tête du cortège, comme je suis censé le faire. Suivant sans réfléchir le cercueil brun foncé porté par quelques costaux inconnus.

Nous arrivons au lopin destiné à accueillir ma mère. Là avant tout le monde, j'y vois Charlie, un bouquet dans les mains. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quoi 7, 8 mois. Il n'a pas tant changé pourtant. Il fait un peu plus vieux peut être. La semaine a du être dure pour lui aussi. La seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé, perdue. A jamais. Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver il se tourne face a nous. Il m'appelle. Je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras alors que nous fondons en larmes mutuellement. Il salut également Phil qui ne relève pas, trop enfoncé dans sa propre misère.

Le discours ne m'intéresse pas. Je connaissais ma mère, je savais à quel point elle était formidable, Je sais bien qu'elle a touché bon nombre de personnes. Sa jovialité, sa jeunesse d'esprit, sa gentillesse constante. Pas personnage plus agréable m'ait il jamais été donné de côtoyer. Mais tout est fini désormais. Je ne la reverrais plus. Je dois tenter d'être forte désormais. Pour les autres, pour moi, pour elle...

Je jettes ma fleur. Elle arrive, symboliquement, au centre du cercueil, là ou devrait reposer son cœur. Chacun fait ses adieux, ils passent ensuite devant moi me présentant un à un leurs condoléances. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je m'éloigne vers le fond du cimetière. Regardant sans y faire attention les centaines de tombes autour de moi. Je lève finalement la tête et vois Charlie, assis par terre. Je le rejoins lentement, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-**Ca va ? **Commence t-il

-**Ca va.**

-**Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu comptes rester à Phœnix avec Phil ?**

-**Je ne crois pas. Il a besoin de temps seul, moi je dois quitter cette ville. Je la revois partout.**

-**Tu peux toujours venir a Forks, ma porte t'es grande ouverte évidement.**

-**C'est gentil. J'ai encore quelques petite chose a régler mais j'y réfléchirais d'accord ?**

-**Mmmh...**

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé, un mois plus tard, dans l'avion en direction de la ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington. Rien de bien passionnant avec ses quelques 3000 habitants. Mais j'y avais quelques amis et j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Aucune surprise face à la pluie qui frappait le hublot de l'avion. C'est toujours comme ça ici. Il pleut, il fait froid, je suis bien loin de ce qu'était Phœnix. Ce n'est d'ailleurs peut être pas si mal.

Charlie m'attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Il m'offrit un accueil chaleureux. Il avait l'air mieux qu'avant. Peut être l'enterrement lui a permis de faire le deuil. Moi j'étais encore bien loin de ça.

-**J'ai un cadeau pour toi à la maison !** Me dit Charlie, alors qu'il me conduisait vers celle-ci.

-**Papa vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû !**

-**Ca me fais plaisir et puis tu en auras besoin ici.**

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça... J'espère que ce n'est pas un parapluie quand même...

Il se gara sur l'allée et je remarquais qu'un autre véhicule se trouvait devant la maison.

-**Tu as des visiteurs ?** Demandais-je alors

-**Non ! C'est ton cadeau de bienvenue.**

-**Quoi ?! Tu... tu m'offres une voiture ? **Pour le coup je n'y croyais pas !

-**Je t'avais bien dis que tu en aurais besoin ! Elle est pas toute neuve mais elle marche bien et elle est solide. Elle te plaît ?**

-**Ah ! Si elle me plaît, bien sûr! Merci papa !**

Je lui sautais dans les bras avant de me retourner vers mon nouveau joujou. Ca n'allait peut être pas être si mal finalement ! J'ouvrais la portière de la chevrolet rouge et m'installais sur le siège conducteur. J'examinais le véhicule sous toutes ses coutures avant de finalement soupirer d'aise. Le reste de la journée se passa simplement. Je m'installais dans ma chambre, fouillant dans mes cartons les souvenirs de ma mère. Quelques albums photo, des vêtements et beaucoup, beaucoup de papiers ! Elle me manquait atrocement. J'aurais aimé faire comme chaque année, passer deux semaine avec mon père et repartir la retrouver. Mais cette fois je savais que c'était fini. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose.

Je descendais pour savoir si Charlie avait besoin de quoi que soit, pensant le trouver trop absorber dans son match de base-ball pour me répondre proprement, je le vis sur le canapé, des photos dans les mains. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il avait pleuré. Quelques larmes étaient encore là d'ailleurs. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de regarder quelques photos avec lui.

-**J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à vivre ça un jour Bella.** Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence

-**Quoi donc ?**

-**Perdre la personne que tu aimes, c'est terrible**.

-**Je suis désolée papa.**

-**Et encore nous avions divorcé, je plains Phil. Je l'aimais tellement.**

-**Je sais papa. Moi aussi...**

Il me sourit, les yeux baignés de larmes. Je le lui rendis tant bien que mal. Il alluma la télé et changea de chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur un match de base-ball Après tout, si cela l'aidait à oublier.. Je mis un oreiller sur ses genoux et m'installais confortablement. Je m'endormis bien vite dans cette position.

Le lendemain, Billy Black et son fils Jacob vinrent dîner. Il était d'un an mon cadet mais nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Il était facile à vivre. Le temps passé avec lui était...rafraîchissant ! C'est de cette manière que je passais la majeure partie de ma semaine, à discuter du bon vieux temps ou j'étais encore insouciante. Les habitants de la push n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois et comme Jacob, ils étaient de bonne compagnie. J'oubliais tout avec eux. A la maison, je m'occupais des tâches ménagères, puisque Charlie en est incapable. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais, cela m'empêchait de trop réfléchir. L'inactivité par contre,me poussais dans mes souvenirs et il m'étais de plus en plus dure de m'endormir.

Demain, je devais reprendre mes études au lycée après un mois de dispense. Je décidais donc de me dégourdir les jambes dans le bois derrière la maison et de profiter de mon dernier jour de « repos ».

Seulement j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais maladroite... Après quelques heures de marches et de long efforts je me trouvais au sommet. Celui-ci était plutôt dégagé et je pouvais voir la mer à l'horizon. Le temps n'était pas très clément mais la vue était à couper le souffle. Le silence était interrompu par les oiseaux et le souffle du vent sur les feuillages. Tout portait au relâchement. Après un mois de non-agissement, je voulais enfin me délivrer.

-**Maman. Je suis sure que tu es là quelque part. Tu n'est pas partie, tu ne m'as pas laissé n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont dû se tromper ce n'était pas toi maman dans la voiture, à l'hôpital, dans le cercueil... **Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle soit partit. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ma mère, disparu. La tête dans mes mains j'essayais d'oublier qu'elle n'était plus la mais rien à faire. Je m'énervais face à la futilité de ma conversation les larmes commençaient à couler le long des mes joues mais je les effaçais bien vite avant de reprendre plus fort** Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça à moi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit maman. Tu m'a abandonné tu entends. Tu m'as laissé seule au monde. Je n'ai plus rien désormais. Charlie est là mais tu es plus importante que tout, maman. Tu n'avais pas le droit. J'avais besoin de toi. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Reviens. Pitié maman reviens. **Mes larmes coulaient d'autant plus.** Si seulement tu n'étais pas dans cette voiture, tu serais encore là, avec moi. Pourquoi est ce que toi tu est partie quand d'autre vivent ? C'est tellement injuste. Je veux que tu reviennes quel qu'en soit le prix maman. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi.. Tu me manques maman. **J'avais mal. Tellement mal. J'avais le sentiment que personne ne pouvais me comprendre,

Le désespoir m'envahit. A quoi bon vivre si ma mère n'est pas à mes côtés... Je repartis l'esprit tout embrouillé. Je ne vis pas que je n'allais pas dans le bon sens. Je ne vis pas la dangereuse pente en face de moi, je ne vis plus rien, si ce n'est les quelques paires d'yeux qui me lorgnaient, alors que je trébuchais et me cognais la tête sur une surface dure. Et depuis, plus rien, le trou noir.

* * *

Voili voilou alors vous en pensez quoi? Elle un peu depressive Bella mais pas trop je veux pas qu'elle finisse a l'hostau quand meme ^^'

je sais encore ce que je veux faire au prochain chapitre pour le reste aucune idée :/ peut être ca me viendra en cour ^^

les gens gentils bah vous pouvez reviewé ca ferait super méga plaisir

les gens moins gentils, bah faite le aussi j'aime bien les critiques tant qu'elles sont un peu fondés ^^

blablabla il faut que j'y aille moi j'ai cour dans 40 min en fait -'

bisous et à la prochaine j'espère avant le week-end mais malheureusement j'en doute :(

Clara


	3. Chapter 3

Hey copains ! Vous avez déjà lu deux chapitres de ma ff ? Vous êtes de grands malades mais jvous aime ! Ca fait grave plaisir sérieux:p les gens qui review qui s'abonne qui like meme chose je vous aimeuuuh !

Bwef il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour ce chapitre desolé:/ j'avais la scène dans la tête mais avec la rentrée j'ai mal calculé mon coup !

disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient comme d'hab pas les livres pas les films pas les perso je réécris juste l'histoire à ma façon ^^

j'espère que ca vous plaira !

* * *

POV Edward

Carlisle était à l'hôpital de Seattle depuis trois jours maintenant. Encore une urgence apparemment. Esmé l'avait accompagné. Nous étions donc tout les cinq dans la maison, chacun dans sa chambre. Les pensées de mes frères et sœur commençaient un petit peu trop a s'exciter et je décidais de partir dans la forêt, au calme. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était l'occasion idéale d'y remédier. Je suivais un groupe de cerf lorsque je perçu une autre odeur.

Du sang humain ? Mais quel sang ! Jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi alléchant. J'aurais voulu me détourner et repartir mais j'étais comme poussé par le désir de rencontrer le détenteur d'un parfum aussi divin. Aussi je continuais ma route, suivant la trace olfactive qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. J'arrivais finalement dans une zone reculée de la forêt, peuplée d'animaux sauvages.

C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois. Elle était étendue sur le sol, les pumas lui tournaient autour comme des vautours. Comment était elle arrivée là ? Elle avait quitté le parc national pour rejoindre la forêt contiguë. Sa respiration était lente, comme si elle était endormie. Seulement je parvenais à sentir les effluves de son sang très clairement. Je me faisais violence afin de ne pas l'attaquer. La curiosité l'emportait petit à petit sur le monstre assoiffé de sang. Je voulais voir son visage, et comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, entouré d'une meute de félins. En parlant de félins ils commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement. Je sortais du couvert des arbres et m'avançais, faisant autant de bruit que possible pour que les prédateurs me repèrent. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi et se mirent en position de d'attaque. Un à un, ils se jetèrent sur moi mais je les repoussais facilement. Ils finirent, à la longue, par comprendre que leurs assauts étaient inutiles et se replièrent.

Après m'être assuré que la voie était libre, je lançais un regard à la femme. Je m'approchais doucement du corps, réprimant les grondements qui se faisaient en moi, et le prenais dans mes bras. Sa tête roula sur le côté et son visage m'apparut. Ce fut comme une révélation. Je n'avais jamais vu de plus doux visage. Tout en lui me semblait parfait. Le nez droit, la bouche légèrement déséquilibré, le menton fin, les cheveux bruns encadrant le visage le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, peut être moins. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma main et cela me coupa de ma contemplation. Le parfum de la femme dans mes bras était encore meilleur que je ne l'avais imaginé. La soif me reprit brutalement et je dus lâcher le corps inerte et retourner sous le couvert des arbres pour reprendre mes esprits. Je fixais ma main rouge. Je ne devais pas y goûter. Je le savais. Car si j'y goûtais, je rentrerais alors en transe et il me serrait impossible de m'arrêter avant de l'avoir vider de son sang entièrement. Je pensais à sa famille pour me calmer. Sa mère, son père, ses amis, tout ceux qui souffriraient de sa perte à cause de mon égoïsme.

Une fois plus en possession de mes moyens, je me retournais vers le corps. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle était en état critique. Les pumas avaient apparemment déjà commencé à s'amuser, les morsures et blessures étaient nombreuses. Je rattrapais encore une fois la femme et commençais à me diriger vers la maison. Je courrais aussi vite que possible, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, concept étrange pour un immortel... Mais la femme dans mes bras, elle, ne l'était pas. Je pensais fort à ma décision de la ramener pour la sauver en espérant qu'Alice aurait eu le message. Carlisle n'étant pas là, je décidais de l'appeler tout en poursuivant ma course. Il serait plus à même de me dire quoi faire et aurait sûrement de précieux conseils. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

-**Allô, Edward ?** Dit-il

-**Carlisle, j'ai besoins de toi.** Ma voix me semblait plus désespéré que ce a quoi je m'attendais.

-**Que ce passe t-il ? Tout le monde vas bien ?**

-**Oui... Enfin, pas tout à fait. Dans la forêt, j'ai repéré du sang humain j'ai suivi la piste et j'ai trouvé cette fille... Elle est mal en point, son crâne saigne et elle s'est fait attaquée par des pumas. Je voudrais la ramener à la maison pour la soigner mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.** Débitais-je

-**Déjà, calme toi. Aucun gestes précipités, fais en sorte que Jasper ne soit pas à la maison quand tu arrives. Je rentre dès que possible mais ca risque de ne pas être avant quelques heures. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre elle pourrait ne pas tenir jusque là. Mets la dans la salle d'examen. Allonges la et connectes la au moniteur, à l'oxymètre et au tensiomètre. Je te communiquerais à ce moment là les résultats que tu devrais obtenir en temps normal ainsi que les étapes à suivre. Dans les tiroirs tu trouvera des compresses de gaze, utilises les pour stopper les hémorragies au mieux et protéger les blessures en attendant mon retour. Si tu ne te sens pas la force de faire tout ça, je comprendrais. N'en fais pas trop surtout. Je sais que tu en ais capable. J'arrive aussi vite que possible.**

-**Merci papa.** J'essayais de me préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

-**Bonne chance, mon fils.**

Je raccrochais et m'apprêtais à appeler alice pour suivre les conseils de mon père vis à vis de Jasper. Mais celui-ci se mit à vibrer avant même que je n'atteignes ma liste de contacts

-**Salut Edward ! On est déjà partis ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passeras bien. Elle n'est pas grièvement blessée. Elle a juste besoin de quelques soins.**

-**Merci Alice.**

-**J'ai préparé la salle à la maison. Au fait tu vas avoir une petite surprise là bas !**

-**Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demandais-je méfiant, me doutant déjà de la réponse que j'allais obtenir.

-**Ah! Ah!Ah! Je viens de te dire que c'était une surprise. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher ton plaisir ! Amuse toi bien !** Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

Je m'approchais de la maison plus anxieux que jamais. Et à quelques mètres de celle-ci je fus stopper en pleine course par Rosalie...

-**L'humaine ne rentre pas ici.** Me crachât Rosalie en regardant la jeune femme dans mes bras d'un air dédaigneux.

-**Laisse moi passer, Rosalie. C'est ridicule.** Je tentais de passer sur le côté mais rien à faire elle me faisait constamment face.

-**Je ne veux pas d'elle à l'intérieur, on à déjà assez de mal à se débarrasser d'eux sans que tu nous en apporte ici.**

-**Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Carlisle est au courant il m'a dit quoi faire pour l'aider, laisse moi passer.**

-**Sûrement pas ! Arrêtes de nous apporter des problèmes ! Tu veux qu'on déménage encore, qu'on reparte de zéro une nouvelle fois ? Ca fait juste un an qu'on est ici, je refuse de partir maintenant. Emmènes la à l'hôpital elle sera aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux soignée.**

Je commençais à m'énerver, je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages.

-**Et toi Rosalie, est ce qu'on t'a empêcher de transformer Emmett ? Est ce que je t'ai empêché de passer ? Est ce que je t'ai dit de l'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Non. Pourtant ca aurait pu nous causer bien plus de problème qu'une simple humaine comme tu dis. Maintenant enlèves toi du chemin, je suis occupé.**

-**Alors c'est ca ?** Dit-elle en se poussant sur le côté, je repartis bien vite vers la maison mais l'entendais toujours derrière moi. **Tu penses que c'est la bonne hein ? Tu veux la sauver à tout prix, tu te fiches des conséquence que cela pourrait avoir sur notre famille. Tu t'es amouraché d'une humaine ! C'est la meilleure... J'espère pour toi qu'on n'aura pas à déménager. **Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. Je devais sauver cette fille.

* * *

voilààààà j'espère que ca vous a plu ! dites le moi sinon je veux savoir ce que je peux améliorer !

Un nouveau chapitre le w-e qui arrive peut être ? je commence a etre a cour d'idée pour l'histoire je sais pas ce que je vais faire ;(


	4. Chapter 4

**ok avant que je me fasse tuer j'ai une raison pour ne pas avoir posté depuis aussi longtemps ^^ j'avais deux énormes controles en math et en physique il fallait absolument que je bosse donc j'ai fais que ça en deux semaine et j'ai passé ma journée à rien faire aujourd'hui je me suis dis c'est le moment parfait pour écrire un peu et peut être m'avancer mais ça j'y crois pas trop ^^ bref encore une fois merci pour les reviews les followers et le favoriters ça fait toujours super plaisir!**

**disclaimer: non les bouquins, films, persos et autre ne m'appartiennent pas :(**

**bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira**!

* * *

BIP...BIP...BIP... d'où venait ce bruit insupportable ? Mon mal de crâne s'intensifiait au moindre bruit. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mais il me semblais être dans un lit. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais juste me reposer mais d'autres bruits troublèrent le silence.

-**Tout vas bien Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas tu as tout fait parfaitement... Je suis fier de toi... Vas chasser maintenant... **

La conversation que j'entendais était un lointain murmure. Ou étais je ? A qui appartenait cette voix qui me semblais étrangement familière ? Je sentis une main froide attraper mon bras. Que faisait il ? Il ne bougeât plus mais je sentis quelque chose de pointu contre ma peau. Quelque soit cette instrument, il venait de me l'enfoncer dans le bras. Et alors que j'attendais la douleur, je ne sentie rien. Aucun picotement, aucune brûlure. Je m'endormis quelques moments après.

J'émergeais une seconde fois, un peu plus consciente. Je réussissais péniblement à bouger mes membres et ouvrais les yeux doucement, pour m'habituer à la forte lumière juste au dessus de moi. La salle était blanche. Avec quelques placards le long des murs et des objets qui, malheureusement, m'étaient connus. Comme quoi, le nombre de séjours à l'hôpital allaient me servir en fin de compte. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais dans un hôpital ? L'horloge m'indiquait 11h mais je ne pouvais dire si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

J'observais les environs et vis, à ma droite, que le BIP provenait d'un moniteur qui m'était relié. Je vis également la perfusion à mon bras, de la morphine sûrement. Je laissais tomber mon bras sur le lit et continuais mon inspection.

C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois. Il était à moitié allongé sur le petit canapé dans le coin gauche de la chambre, assoupis. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage qui était caché par sa masse de cheveux. Il ne me semblais pas que je le connaissais pourtant il était là. Il était assez bien bâti, suffisamment musclé pour pouvoir se défendre mais pas trop pour avoir l'air d'un bodybuildeur ! Il semblait assez jeune de ce que je pouvais en voir, mon âge sûrement peut être un peu plus. Cependant, tout m'amenait à son visage. Ses cheveux bruns-roux me le cachait et dans un élan de curiosité, je décidais de m'approcher. Je commençais à décrocher la perfusion à mon bras.

-**Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.** Entendis-je du fond de la salle.

La voix me fit tant sursauter que je poussais un grand cri et reculais de peur dans mon lit. Seulement, avec ma maladresse habituelle, je me penchais un peu trop du bord et basculais. Alors que j'attendais la chute imminente, je fus interceptée par deux bras glacés. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis avec stupeur que ça n'étais nul autre que le jeune homme assis sur le canapé il n'y a pas 10 secondes de cela. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux alors qu'il me souriait malicieusement.

**-Tu vois!Qu'est ce que je te disais **? Ajoutât-il plein d'assurance

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Quelle insolence !

-**Repose moi, veux tu ?** Demandais-je le plus froidement possible. Il éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de m'horripiler un peu plus si c'était possible. Finalement il s'exécutât. De nouveau assise dans mon lit, j'en profitais pour reprendre de manière aussi détachée que possible.** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre d'hôpital d'ailleurs ? **Je devais avoir échoué lamentablement car il se remit à rire. Je le regardais sévèrement, alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le fauteuil, pour qu'il comprenne que ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se calmât mais garda un sourire en coin.

-**Je peux partir si tu veux.**

-**Ça n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.**

-**Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas dans ta chambre d'hôpital !**

Il se moquait de moi ?

-**Je...Quoi ?** Son sourire s'agrandit face à ma perplexité

-**Je ne suis pas dans ta chambre d'hôpital, puisque nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital !**

C'est malin, vraiment... intriguée, je lançais un regard à la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que nous étions dans une maison. Quel genre de malade garde une pièce comme ça chez soi de toute façon ? Il sembla avoir entendu ma question

-**Mon père est médecin, c'est plus pratique que de devoir nous emmener à l'hôpital.**

-**Quand tu dis nous, tu veux dire... **commençais-je incertaine

-**Mes frères et sœurs et moi, pourquoi ? **

Et c'était parti j'allais devoir parler de moi... Il perçut mon malaise et ajoutât. J**e ne voulais pas être indiscret. Pardonnes moi. Je peux partir si tu veux. **A croire qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées !

-**Non !** Répondis-je un peu trop vite ce qui, et oui une fois de plus, le fit sourire. Je commençais d'ailleurs à l'apprécier ce sourire !... Non mais ça va pas ? Reprends toi ma vieille ! C'est pas le moment de faire sa racoleuse. **Je veux dire... Tu peux rester si tu veux...C'est juste que... Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux.**

-**Tu as l'air d'y avoir passé beaucoup de temps pour avoir un avis aussi arrêté.**

-**J'ai surtout de mauvais souvenirs.** Le visage de ma mère m'apparut soudain et je senti une boule dans ma gorge et un poids sur le cœur. Je fixais mes mains et quelques larmes involontaires s'échappèrent.

-**Hé ! Est ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je peux appeler mon père ? Il peux arriver en une petite demi-heure si tu as envie.** Il s'était rapproché du lit tout en disant ça et s'était abaissé pour être à mon niveau.

-**Non, ne le dérange pas, ça va, ce n'est rien.** Je le rassurai d'un grand sourire et il sembla se décrisper. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère que j'avais alourdi en un rien de temps. **Je peux te poser une question ?** Il dit aussitôt

**-Tout ce que tu veux. **J'étais un peu décontenancée mais il me regarda très sérieusement et je repris mes esprits.

-**Quel est ton prénom ? **A cela il éclatât de rire. Il se reprit peu après, me fit un grand sourire et me tendis sa main droite

-**Edward, pour vous servir mademoiselle...**

**-Isabella, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. **Dis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne

**-Mademoiselle Bella, enchanté !**

**-Moi de même, monsieur Edward !** Toujours la main l'une dans l'autre nous nous lançâmes un regard amusé et éclatâmes de rire. Ledit Edward s'installât sur la chaise près du lit et nous reprîmes la conversation.

-**Je vis avec mes parents mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs.**

-**Ouah ! Une vraie famille nombreuse. Je ne me vois pas trop avoir 6 enfants...**

-**En fait, nous sommes adoptés. Depuis sa fausse couche, ma mère ne peux plus avoir d'enfant, alors elle a fait le tour des orphelinats !**

-**Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose pour toi.**

**-Oui ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver parents plus aimants que ceux que j'ai actuellement !**

**-Et...Tu as connu tes parents biologiques ?**

**-Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie avec Carlisle et Esmé, pas que ça soit pour me déplaire d'ailleurs.**

**-Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer... **Je rêvais de pouvoir retrouver une figure maternelle

-**C'est vrai. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été sur leur chemin. Et toi tes parents ?** La boule dans la gorge revint à la charge.

-**ils se sont séparés quand j'étais toute petite. Mon père est resté à Forks et ma mère et moi sommes parties en Arizona, à Phœnix. Je ne suis pas revenus ici souvent depuis...**

-**Pourquoi es-tu partie alors ?** On y étaient vraiment cette fois

-**Tu te souviens de l'accident de voiture qui s'est passé il y a deux mois environ ?**

-**Oui je me rappelle. Mon père à été envoyé la bas pour aider les médecins, ils étaient débordés.**

-**C'était le 13 Septembre, le jour de mon anniversaire. Maintenant, c'est aussi la date anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.**

* * *

**voilà! j'espère que vous aimez ce que j'écris :/ hésitez pas a mettre les petites reviews même courte j'aime bien voir les retours sur mes chapitres, voir ce que vous en pensez tout ça tout ça :)**

**bisous et bonne fin de week-end a tous :)**


End file.
